A Scorched Conquest
by FoxFire45
Summary: Families are complicated and I know. Sigyn/Narfi/Vail/ect..
1. The Rainy Night

The Rainy Night

"Mommy, when will we reach the house?" my youngest son asked while burying his head in my breast, trying to protect himself from the rain. My youngest son had chesnut brown, wavy hair and bright green eyes. He was very shy and quiet, unlike his older brother. He was sweet, and had one of the biggest hearts.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we are almost there. The house is just outside these woods." I said softly kissing the top of his head. I looked back and squeezed my second son's hand, giving him a reassuring smile. My oldest son was ten years old, in human years. He had deep brown eyes and also, light brown hair, just like his father. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, too.

I noted that my oldest son was very strong, both mentally and physically. He always seemed to think he needed to be prove himself to others. I could understand why, everyone compared him to his father. He loved his father very much, it's just that my husband...he didn't have the best reputation. One thing that did set my husband and son apart is that my son was very clumsy, unlike his father and younger bother. He hated it, but I found it to be the most beautiful flaw.

We continued on moving, the truth was that I didn't have any house to go to. To be honest, right then we were on the run, from The Great One, the King of Us All: Odin. I couldn't trust him anymore. I just didn't know what he was going to pull. All I knew was that I had to get my children and myself away. He was losing his patience, and I was afraid he was going to take out his anger on my family. I couldn't dare to risk it.

After what seemed like hours, lights shone through the dark rain, the lights of a lonely house. I stopped at the edge of the property, and I put my youngest down on the ground. "You both stay here and listen to your older brother while I'm gone. I will be back in a second." I sternly said. My sons nodded and held each other's hands. I walked to the door and knocked hard. It seemed like a nice place, it reminded me of a temple. I wondered if there were many houses like these in Japan? After waiting a few minutes, I finally heard someone approach the door.

"Hello" a voice called from the other side. It was a girl. She sounded young, surely not a adult but also... not a child.

"Hello, may I talk to you for a second?" I asked, as politely as possible. I was a little nervous. I never talked to a human before.

"Uh sure" she hesitantly said. She opened the door and turned on the light, so we could talk properly. The girl had long pink hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were brown with a pink tint to them.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night but my sons and I have been traveling all day... and most of the night. We are quite weary and desperatly in need of rest. I was wondering if you would be so kind, to lend a spare bed?

"Um, I don't see the harm in it. I mean it is raining and who knows what might be out there at this hour! There could even be ghost in these woods! Mystery!" All of a sudden, a shiny, round-framed pair of glasses appeared on her face. Humans were strange, but wonderful creatures. "Of course you can stay! I'm sure Papa would be fine with it." She smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" I asked, happiness engulfing my body.

"There is no need." She replied.

I signaled for my sons to come. They ran up to me and stood beside me. "Thank you very much for letting us stay for the night. Miss." The said in unison, bowing.

"Aw how cute, You're very welcome." she said with a smile patting their heads. "They are your sons? You look my age though..."

A blush crept in my cheeks. " Oh well, what can I say.." I nervously scratched the back of my head.

The girl lead us toward a room down the hallway. The inside was lovely, I had never seen anything like this. The house was filled with both old and new things. Pictures lined the walls, the hard wood floors were all clean and shiny. After a minute we reached the room. It was a decent sized room, and quite nice. The bed was a king size so, I knew we could all sleep in the bed.

"I'll go get you all some spare clothes. I'll be back in a second." said the girl, quickly disappearing into another room.

"Mom, this is where we are staying for tonight or for until we find dad... or what?" my oldest asked pulling on my wet dress.

"Just for tonight, my dear. Tomorrow we will go to your Uncle's house. I've heard he lives in the neighborhood, he will let us stay with him until I can buy our own place."

"What if he says no, though?" he pressed on looking toward the ground.

"Everything is going to be just fine, and... when did your Uncle every say no to any of us?" I said as I stroked his hair back lovingly.

"Mommy, you're right! Uncle is so nice, he will, I just now it" my youngest cheeped in, reaching up to me, wanting to be picked up.

I bent down picked him up, standing on one knee I hugged both my children. We were safe for now. Soon our family would be whole, It was all just a matter of time. I got up upon seeing the pink haired girl return. She handed me three sets of dry clothes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find any smaller clothes, my dad is the only boy here so..yeah. He-he " she said, rubbing the back of her head, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, dear. It's fine. Thank you so much. I can't express how thankful I am." That was the truth. I didn't know the first human we encountered would be so kind.

"It is certainly not a problem. It would just be mean to let you stay out there. Plus there may be al--" She glanced at my children and then whispered "Aliens....." Once again the glasses popped up on her face.

I nodded, and smiled, holding in my laugh. She was such an interesting person. The sad thing was that she was right. There could be something out there. Maybe not an alien, but someone or something I would rather not run into.

"Well if there's anything you need, I'm right down the hall! I have to get to bed. I have to to school in the morning. I'll tell my papa that you are here before I leave. I don't want him to freak out. Night" She waved and walked down the hall, and into her room.

I closed the door and turned to my children. They had already changed and were laying on the bed, asleep. I kissed their checks and changed quickly, myself. It was nice to be in dry clothes. Before my head hit the pillow, a soft knock came from the door, I unwilling got up and opened the door. The pink haired girl stood there.

"I'm Sorry...I just wanted to know all of your names before I went to bed." a red blush formed. "My name is Mayura Daidouji. It is very nice to meet you!" she said, very pleasantly.

"Oh how rude of me, Well my name is _Sigyn_ and those are my two sons, _Narfi_, my youngest and _Váli_, he is my oldest." I saw no problem giving her our names. We are not as well known as Odin , Thor or even....

"Oh! Those are exotic names! Okay know I'm going to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I'm sure you do to! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good Night Sigyn" She waved and raced into her room. I closed the door and walked toward the bed. The bed was so warm and comfy , I didn't even remember falling asleep.


	2. Much to Vali's Discomfort

Much to Váli's Discomfort

I woke to a delicious smell. The sun had risen and I was the only one left in the bed. I listened more closely and heard Narfi and Váli talking to Mayura. I looked towards the end of the bed and saw that clothes were laid out for me. It was simply a light red v-neck blouse and a white mid-length skirt. I got up and changed into the new clothes. As I brushed my hair I looked into the mirror. I had wavy dark brown hair that reached just below my shoulders, and my eyes matched my hair. At the moment my hair was all tangled.

I walked out into the hallway and toward the kitchen. The kitchen was a little messy still, from this morning's breakfast. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage were all laid out on the table, it looked as good as it smelled.

"Good Morning." I greeted.

"Ah! Good Morning Sigyn!" Mayura cheerfully greeted, waving at me from where she was seated.

"Good morning Mommy" Narfi happily said right before putting a big helping of eggs into his mouth. He had changed into brown shorts with a blue short sleeve shirt.

" Morning Mom" Váli said casually looking toward me. He had change into long black pants, with a green short sleeve shirt. His plate was already empty, he was simply drinking some orange juice.

I sat down next to Váli and poured some orange juice for myself. Once I was done I filled my plate with a little bit of everything. The whole time Mayura was talking away about some mystery she was sure she was going to solve with a detective she worked with. She didn't say his name, just said that he was a great detective. My youngest listened just as excited as she was, looking like he had a new interest. Váli just looked through the window, his face was blank.

About ten minutes into my breakfast, a man walked into the kitchen . He was a black haired man, in his 40's perhaps. He was dressed in a green-gray hakama outfit. Right before he sat down, he stared at Narfi, Váli, and I. "Uh..Did I miss something?" he asked looking at his daughter.

Mayura quickly explained to her father what had happened up until this point. He pondered for a minute and then finally said "Okay, I have no problem with you staying for a few nights, but no more."

"YAY!" Mayura exclaimed. "Thank you Papa!", she finished, Hugging her father.

I smiled at the father and said "Thank you. I hope to have a apartment to move to, by the end of today, so we should be out before dinner." I explained. We all ate our breakfast together , chatting about ghosts, aliens and what ever else Mayura was talking about.

"Maybe Narfi-chan and Váli-chan can come with me sometime. It will be so much fun!" Mayura said hugging my youngest.

"That would be lots of fun!" he answered hugging her back.

"Uh..wait..."

"It's decided then! Both of you will become MY assistants in solving all sorts of mysteries!"

"Mayura..." her father groaned, giving her a stern look.

"Oh ya...Sigyn... is it okay for them to come?" she asked.

I looked at the faces of my sons, one silently begging me to say yes and the other no. I chuckled and nod my head. I could surely trust her. "Of course just have them back at a decent hour. "

"Thank you Sigyn!" She hugged me and began eating her breakfast faster.

Soon, they all left, and I was alone. I cleaned up the dishes, then walked towards the door. I soon made my way down, toward the street. It was time for me to find my family a new home, even if it was a small apartment!


	3. Open Wounds

Open Wounds

"Ah, you guys are lucky school got canceled today. Now we can get right to work." Mayura said cheerfully . Mayura and Narfi walked side by side in front of me. I can't believe mom is torturing me like this. I really didn't want to go with these two and Narfi is way to nice of a guy. I have better things to worry about, I really should have went with mom. We continued to walk on the moderately busy streets, so far everyone we passed seems completely clueless. From what mom has told us, there has been lots of unnatural events occurring. At this point, I don't care.

We finally approached a large house, it could even be consider a small mansion. "This is where you work Mayura-san?" I said raising a eyebrow. This guy must be good at what he dose, if he can afford this place.

"Yea!, Isn't it great!" She said brightly, walking toward the door. Just as Narfi and I walked through the gated entrance, we were both greeted by a powerful energy.

"Did you?.." Narfi asked hesitantly, glancing me.

"Yea. Come on, lets check it out." I said quickly pulling Narfi behind me. We first went to the closet energy,which was in the backward.

"I don't think this is great idea, Váli. I really think we should at least get mom. We would have a better chance if we have to fight, we wouldn't be so limited." said Narfi, whose voice became serious.

"No, I think we can handle it. We are gods. We would be doing her a favor, one less things she has to worry about and the more information for her the better. We not children anymore, no matter what we look like now. This is just a disguise, nothing more." I reminded him.

" I know that. Don't scold me like a child. Mom and so many others went through so much trouble to protect us. It would be a waste if we got killed or seriously hurt." Narfi said reasonably. After a few minutes of me not saying anything, Narfi just sighed. "Fine, but I deciding when we leave, deal?" he offered.

"Deal" I agreed. We stop once we were in view of the backward, the backyard was a decent size. Around the boarder there was trees and bushes, which we were hiding in. In the clearing there was white outdoor furniture. The energy was getting closer, there was two. Looking toward the door Narfi and I saw a small black dog and a young women with short wavy hair that reach her shoulders. She had brown eyes which had a purple tint in them and her hair was dark brown with a a little blue mixed in it. The girl had a pleasant smile on her face, a loving one when looking at the dog.

Narfi and I just looked at each other, thinking the same exact thing: who are they? The girl sat down on the white chair, gently petting the black dog on her lap. The door opened again and boy in his late teens with glasses came out. He had greenish black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a suit , was carrying tea and food.

"Here you go Spica. Nii-san would you like some tea?" he said the last part looking at the small black dog.

"Nii-san! Wait a minute.." my mind racing.

The dog looked at him for a second then said in a laid back rough voice "Nah, I rather have the sandwich on the plate."

"But Nii-san that is mine." the late teen said, a sigh escaping his voice.

" I don't care! You should have never offered then!" the dog said harshly.

Giving in, the green haired guy gave his "Nii-san" the sandwich. The black dog ate happily. Spica just sat there, watching the two fighting siblings. The dog ears lifted up and his tail started to wiggle, the door again opened. Two more people came into view, first was a adolescent girl with wavy pink hair, green eyes and glasses. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a green vest, under the vest was a white short-sleeve shirt with a red ribbon round the neck.

Now I know exactly who this people. The pink haired girl is Hel, goddess of the underworld. Hel decayed side hidden with magic. The dog was Fenrir, a giant wolf once bound by the gods. The guy with the glasses was Jormungand, also known as the midgard serpent. He is so big that he can circle all seven worlds. The last girl was Angrboða, the mother of all three on them. This is why he didn't come back? He forgot about us...about mom. The more I watched the more the anger built up in me. I didn't even need to look at the last figure, we both knew who it was. Loki, the Norse god mischief, son of Farbauti and Laufey and the brother of Helblindi and Byleistr, father of Hel, Fenrir and Jormungand. Then there is our mother and us.

He different from what I remember, he is a little kid now with a black shorts, a long-sleeve black shirt with white cuffs and a white bow. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes, which both Narfi and I have inherited. "Daddy!" Fenrir said pleasantly jumping in his arm.

"Hey Fenrir" the greened eye god greeted. "Eating out here I'm guessing?"

Angrboða smiled nodding her head. Hel put the table cloth on and Jormungand placing various foods and drinks on the table. The all took there seat with a smile on their faces, expect...._father_... he seemed to be deep thought. He knew we were there, at least Narfi and I may-be no mom. His eyes were locked on us. "Daddy, what are you staring at?" Fenrir asked.

Before he could answer the back door opened again. How many people are in this house. "Loki-kun!" Mayura interrupted. "Closed! How can you close a detective agency?" she said giving him a disapproving look.

"Mayura" the mischief maker sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do today? No one has come for days. I can a break."

"Hello Mayura-san" the snake greeted. The giant and her daughter simple waved.

"Hello everyone! I was going to show...wait where are-"

"Going to show..what?" the snake asked.

"Uh...I forgot." a sweat drops forming on the side of everyone head.

Looking over to Narfi, I gave him a questionably look. " I took care of her, erased some minor memories" he mouth to me. I smiled and thanked him. We don't need the whole family knowing we were here. "We need to go, now" the silent talking continued.

"How?" I mouth back.

"Just wait, someone is coming." he said with a gesturing toward the front.

Like Narfi had planed it, the bell rang. "Mystery!" Those shiny, round-framed pair of glasses appeared on her face again. She ran through the house toward the front door.

"Well there is always tomorrow, right?" Hel small voice murmured. Once everything was gathered everyone started to head in. Father being last to enter, he looked toward us and smiled.

"Come on!" Narfi said. We climb the wall, off the property and out of site. "Mom is going to be.." he began.

"I know, Nar" my voice mirroring his own.


	4. The Lunch Invite

_Sorry it took so long to update. School was dictating my life and I had no free time. Summer is here though and I will try to update at much as I can. The next update is either going to be next or the week after that...I hope. Thank you for all the comments and the adds. I look forward to more. _

**The Lunch Invite**

"Why don't you two stay for lunch?" a smirking Loki said to us.

"We should have known you would do this." Narfi said chucking to himself. "Thank you father but we really should -"

"I insist, plus your mother will be coming too." Father informed us gently.

"Oh really? You know where she is? We don't even know where she is." Narfi spoke reasonably. Any anger he may be experiencing , it was hidden by a calm and clear voice. Narfi tends to think ahead before talking or doing anything. "She can be anywhere in the city."

I stayed silent, not trusting myself, looking at my father. He wants us all to lunch with the his other family. Living in Midgard must have screwed with his mind. I just don't think that would end well.

" I know your mother better then you think I do. I know exactly where she is. I'm been keeping track since you all deiced to leave." father smiled and wink at us.

Narfi and I looked at each other, talking without words. " How?" the single word escaped my mouth.

"I will explain later, when we are all reunited. I rather not talk about, out in the open." father explained.

"Even if we all get together and have lunch, I don't want to sit in your house without you. It going to be so awkward. It's not like we meet before." Narfi said looking back towards the mischief king, me nodding my head in agreement

"Oh well, Narukami-kun is there." he replied casually, a smile appearing on his face.

"Who?" I asked.

" Thor."

"Oh..well still, I don't think it will be the most comfortable situation..." I didn't know what to say. My brother and I never meet our half siblings. We had heard about them and they weren't good things. Mom meant them once, after they were sent away. She wanted to meet them. Now Narfi and I will finally meet the. I don't know what to expect.

Silence then took over. I am not sure what to do and I'm pretty sure, Narfi isn't sure either. I know sooner or later we all are going to confront everyone.

"Lets...do it..., see what happens." Narfi said slowly breaking the silence looking at me and our father. "I mean, one of the reason why we left was to find dad and we are going to meet them sooner of later. I mean, It may turn out good." Oh Narfi, always looking at the brighter side.

"I go, where you go. I got to watch your back bro." I smile, hitting his back

Father laughed and came toward us, standing between me and Narfi. I put his hands on our backs and lead us to his house. This is going to be...interesting. We walked in the house, without any words being exchange. We used to be really close to our dad, always talking and spending time together. I thought he was the greatest god out there and there is a little part of me that still dose. With everything that is happen I'm not sure what to think. We do know is that Odin seems to be out to get our father and everything dear to him. If that wasn't the case, Narfi, Mom and me wouldn't be here in Midgard. We would be safe living in the land of the gods.

" Yamino! We are going to have three more guest! Could you please set out more plates?" our father announced.

"Of course, who are the other guest?" our serpent half brother asked.

"Narfi and Váli " The sneaky god answered back.

"What." Jormungand said quickly. Foot steps quickened and soon we were face to face with our tall half brother. "Hello" a small uncertain smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy who are the other guest!" Our oldest half brother came running down the stairs. Many more foot steps following him. "Eh..." was all that escaped Fenrir mouth. Soon everyone was down stair.

"Hey Vál, Nar! It's good to see you two! Where is Sigyn? Wait a minute...what are you doing down here? Did something happen back home?" Thor continued to question. Thor, had brown hair and eyes . His hair reached his ears and he was wearing a black school uniform. We both just smiled at him.

"Everything will be explained later." I mummer to him quickly.

"Hey guys! I almost forgot about you guys" Mayura cheerful voiced chipped in.

Hel and Angrboða said nothing, just stared. Hel know who we were, I could tell by the look on her face. She didn't look to happy to see us, then again was she ever happy? Angrboða or Spica, she looked worried, she looked like she was going to cry. I think she was worried about the change that may happen when the family gets together again, when mom is reunited with dad.

Before dad was banished, he lived with us. I would see him go but he would always come back before _Sól_ would move the sun. After a few more minutes of Angrboða just staring, she ran upstairs with her children following her,

"I'm sorry, she is shy" Jormungand apologized as he ran after his mother.

"I going to go talk to her.." Father said lightly. Walking up the stairs and into the room she ran into.

"Looks like it will just the fours of us" Thor said scratching the side of his head.

"I hope Spica is okay, she looked upset.." Mayura said softly.

"Well...LETS EAT!" Thor screamed running toward the food, the three of use following. We ate, talked, joked, for a hour. Thor ate the most, like always. Father stayed and talk to the others for a hour before coming out of the room.

"I'll be back later! I'm getting Sigyn" father announced before walking out the door. "Mayura I think it time you leave. I need to take care of some personal business, When I get back."

"Ahhh! That not far! I don't understand why can't stay!" Mayura pouted. "Well, I'll see everyone tomorrow then! Hey Váli-chan, Narfi-chan will you two be coming back to my house?"

"I don't think so. Thank you for the hospitably. We will find away to repay it." I said sweetly as Narfi and I smiled at her. I rather not be around her, but her and her dad did help us out.

"Oh you don't have to. I'll see you guy tomorrow! Tell your mother, I'll see here tomorrow! Bye" she screamed as she walked out the house.

"You guys have some explaining to do, when Sigyn gets back. I'm confused ,oh by the way here I am Narugami." the thunder god said.

"You don't know?" ask Narfi.

"No, I have been cut off. Sometimes I have a idea but most of the time I know nothing."

"So your own father..." I started

"Yea..." the head strong god started sadly "but he is stubborn, he is acting this way because he is not getting his way." he finished with a smile and a fist pound in the air.

Foot steps approached us, our two half brother stood in the door way. "I'm going to go to the ...uh..bathroom..yea. Why don't you guys bond a little." Narugami said and raced away.

The black dog step up first taking a seat across from us. "Hey! I'm sure you have heard of me but I'm Fenrir." he said stubbornly but seemed genuine about it. He stuck out his paw and we both shock it. Next his younger bother sat down.

"I'm Jormungand but here I'm known as Yamino Ryūsuke. I act as a butler for Loki-sama here. It is nice to finally meet you." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet finally meet you two." Narfi smiled back. "We should talk."

"I agree, over a cup of tea perhaps?" Yamino asked.

"That would be great." Narfi said as he went to help Yamino with the tea. Leaving me and Fenrir alone.

"I have a feeling that they will be get along just fine. Yamino loves to talk." Fenrir barked roughly.

"Narfi dose too" I replied, a smile playing on my lips.

"I not really into talking." he once more barked.

"Me too, I rather be doing something." I agreed. I'm not much of a social butterfly like Narfi. I can't just sit and just talk. I find that boring.

Fenrir looked at me for a few seconds before a small smirk crossed his dog lips. "Well that one thing we have in common."


	5. Left Breathless

**Left Breathless **

"Sigyn!" a male voiced screamed surprisingly.

That is definitely not Mayura father, and I don't know any other human male, so that means that it can only be a...

"_Freyr?" _I said just as surprised. Freyr is the god of phallic fertility and love and he is associated farming and weather. He came running up to me with a bag of food in his hands, Gullinbursti, the flying pig right behind him. Freyr was dressed in a uniform of somesort, looked like a military uniform. It was blue with silver buttons and gold strings that attaching his cape to himself. He had shoulder length dark brown hair with brown eyes. He looked handsome as always.

I don't know if this a good or bad. Freyr and I have always gotten along with each other, like most of the other gods and goddesses. I know that Odin had set Freyr to help Heimdall kill Loki, and that it back fired. Once Freyr got to Midgard he went out looking for his sister, Freya instead. I know this because all of Asgard could hear Odin complaining about it.

"Oh beautiful Sigyn! What a pleasure to see you!" the fertility god said as he dramatically picked up my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Hi Freyr" I began. "Your just as dramatic as always." I laughed.

"What! I am not, why do you hurt me so!" he said dramatically crouching on the ground looking towards the ground, throwing his hand in the air.

I laughed even more. "You know I mean that in the best way possible" I said sweetly putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course!" he said popping up into the air and posing with his faithful Gullinbursti who was posing as well.

"How are you Gullinbursti?" I asked the robotic pig patting it on the metal head.

"Nenahaa!" he replied happily flying around in circle.

"Enough Gullinbursti! We must act like gentlemen." Freyr said grading the pig by its ear. "How are you lovely Sigyn? I wasn't expecting Odin to allow you to leave and come to Midgard."

"Yea, He actually decide that it would benefit me and said to take a "vacation." " I lied. He doesn't need to know the truth.

"Well that's very nice of him." He continued.

"Yea...so how are you? " I asked.

"I am well and enjoying my adventures. Finding _Freyja_ has become a challenge. You know how she is. Oh yes! I have found my Yamato Nadeshiko! He said smiling while grading his heart at the last statement.

"Oh yes, how can I forget." I said while rolling my eyes. Freyja is the goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr , war, and death. I don't think she like me very much, but it goes both ways. To say that Freyja has a thing for Loki is a understatement but I degrees. " Congratulation, Who is the lucky lady?"

"I dare not speak her name! She is do lovely, she has long pink hair that gracefully falls to her waist and her eyes are brown with a pink gleam." he explained with all his heart.

No way, it can't be I thought to myself. A huge smile appeared on my face. Well look at Mayura go, getting attention of a god. "Is her name Mayura Daidouji by any chance?"

"Yes! How did you know?" he asked very surprised.

"Uh.. I meet at her at her father shrine. I was exploring Japanese culture and I wanted to see a classic Japanese shrine."

"Oh, I love doing that! It is a lot of fun. We should do some exploring together sometime." the fertility god said while bounced back and fourth.

"That would be fun but unfortunately Freyr I must take my leave." I smiled sadly. "Your busy and I don't want to distract you any longer. It was wonderful seeing you!"

"Actually I must go home and I assuming _Heimdall_is getting impatient waiting for the food. I'll see you around Sigyn! Just relax and enjoy yourself." he waved happily as he walked way, his bore following him.

"I'll put in a good word for you to Mayura!" I yelled , a huge smile on my face. Who new a mere mortal teen could make Freyr blush like that.

Once more I was left on my own. Oh man, I need to sit down I tiredly thought to myself. I walked over to a near by park and layed down on the grass. I know that Heimdall is not going to believe what I told Freyr, I hope Freyr doesn't tell him. He may forget, he tends to get distracted easily.

I layed there, for what seemed hours with my eyes closed and my hair spread out. There is a lot to be done still. I have looked all morning and after noon for a house or even a apartment. Every time I get to one, it seems to have been sold or taken already. May-be Odin does know where we are, and this is his cruel joke. His way of making us go crawling back to him. Its not going to work though.

I wish Loki was here, he has been gone for what seemed to be a lifetime. I want my family complete again. Loki had his faults but they were just one of the many reason why I love him. Dealing with Odin, the norms, and the _jötunn_ is a heavy burden. Is my family going to have to live the rest of their lives watching their backs. Gods I hope not.

"Sigyn..." a soft male voice said my name.

That is a cruel trick Odin. "Sigyn" The soft voice called again, his warm breath on my face. I open my dark brown eyes and I meet beautiful green. It can't be, I don't believe it.

Before I could stop myself his name slipped out of my mouth."Loki..." I said breathlessly. Every ounce of emotion I have been feeling since he left came out when I said his name. I couldn't hold it back, tears blurring my vision Is it really this easy? Everything else wasn't, so how can this be?

"Sigyn" he said tenderly, a smile gracing his handsome face. He was different, he has been turned into a child since he was banished, but that doesn't matter. Loki came to me. My Loki is back.


	6. Reunion Short Lived

_Surprise, Surprise it has been forever since I updated. I did have this chapter written up months ago but I am not very happy with Loki character so far. I feel like he is very Oc and I don't like it. So if you have any suggestions please tell me!_

I quickly sat up, a huge smile on my face. "Loki! I exclaimed engulfing him in a huge, my lips briefly meeting his lips. In the process of doing so I had also caused us to fall to the ground, that doesn't matter though. " I'm so happy to see you! There is so much to tell you. Asgard is a mess. We left...I couldn't risk...Wait! Why didn't you..?" I ramble on.

"Sigyn" Loki chuckled. "Slow down, we have all the time in the world to talk."

With a flushed face I got off if him. We started to walk side by side, with Loki leading the way. After walking in silence for a little bit, Loki spook breaking the silence. " Tell me everything" he said lightly, a smile on his face.

"Well, guess I should start with Asgard. There is a lot of tension, and lot of the gods and goddess are coming to earth to escape it. The _Alf__ö__dr _isnot that happy about that, then again he is not happy about a lot of things. After Thor left, we were put under watch. We were asked thousands of questions about you and your "plans". After what seemed like years, it was suggested by_ Frigg_ that the children and I leave. Frigg was the one who got us out, convinced Odin that we were "safe to let be" "I said carefully, looking at him.

" Before we left, I change the boys age and limited there magic ability. At the time of our departure I was nervous about Odin changing his mind and sending his hounds. I knew the general area where you were, and just went off of that. The night we came here we meet Mayura and her father, and stayed the night there." I said remembering yesterday.

"I figure the best place would be where you were. So today I went searching and you ended up finding me." I said with a smile. " We haven't seen you in such long time." I added in a more of a somber note. "The boys, there practically adults but they still need a father. I've missed you." The last few words lingered in my mind.

Before he could even react, a question that had been buried in the back of my head resurfaced "W..why didn't you come back? I knew at one point you could have come back and you didn't. Why?" the question had finally came out. The burning question I have kept lock away in my mind. I had thought about it once before but refused to believe such a thing. I thought maybe it was a lie.

" I like it here, at first I hated it but it grew on me." he said lightly putting his hands behind his head. " I have a whole new life."

"A whole new life? What do you mean?" I questioned

"Sigyn, I don't think I'll be welcome back anytime soon. I have just been making the best of everything. I wasn't sure if you or the kids were even alive. No one told me the fate of any of you.

Assuming you were all okay, I figured you would be happier, Sigyn, we have been through a lot. You have been through a lot. " he explained glancing up at me.

"I can make my own decision Loki. Despite the way I look, I am not a child." Annoyance dripping from my words. Husband or not, he has no right making a decision like that for me.

At this point we had reached a large house. It was much larger then the surrounding buildings. Inclosing the yard was a wall with a gate opening.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." Loki said garbing my hand and squeezing it. He stop walking held both of my hands. I crouched down so that I was his eye level. Usually I am looking up at him. "I did miss you, I missed you all and I am so happy you are safe...You haven't change." the handsome god mutter, his eyes softening. "Things are different now...well actually you'll see when you go inside. Narfi and Váli are inside." His voice was strong and light at the same time. With that we walked inside.


	7. No Pouting Anymore

_Update! Hope you like it. Thank you so much for the review, favorite adds, story watch etc etc. I don't know when I will get to the next chapter up. I have a final and one more test coming up in two weeks (Ew summer class...suck I don't recommend them!) After that I'm free! Once more, I'm open to any suggestions. On a side note: I saw Thor (marvel movie) and loved it! Clearly it is different from this manga BUT I like the guy who played Thor but the guy who played Loki did a amazing job! Plus it plays with Norse mythology which I like. I recommend it. Okay...moving on..._

**No Pouting Anymore**

We had talked surprisingly, mostly about food and Midgard. Apparently Yamino really enjoys buying things off the television, he ended up showing us all the things he had bought. It was actually really funny, he start talking away, demonstrating what a item dose or what it was supposed to do. Fenrir ignored him for the most part, once in a while commented. Basically what I learned is not to buy anything on television because the product may or may not work.

Thor... Narugami came back from the "bathroom" and joined in on our conversation and consumed 80% of the food, the remaining 20% was eaten by Fenrir. Once Narugami did come, Yamino seems to become uneasy, maybe Thor step on him or something when he was a snake. That wouldn't surprise me at all. "Hey four-eyes!" called the lightening god. You should have made more food, you have three gods eating here and more on the way!" Narugami finished proudly.

"Eh yes, Sorry I will make more then after I check on Spice and Hel" the snake simply replied. I could almost see the sweat mark on the side of his head. "I will prepare food for Loki-sama."

"And Sigyn" finished Narfi

"And me!" Narugami chimed in.

" Of course."

"I'll come with you." Feniri said grunted.

With that the brothers left. "So...care to explain what going on?"

"I think it will be easier once everyone gets here." Narfi answered. "I just feel like everyone will be asking, so why not just explain it once."

"Fine" Thor pouted.

"Uncle Thor, Can you do me a favor though?" asked Narfi.

"Shoot."

"Could you never pout again?'" a goofy smile appeared on Narfi face. I could help but laugh a little.

"Hey! It works on the ladies!" the powerful god joked.

" We are not ladies, Uncle Thor" I replied with a small smile on my face. I have missed him, I...we can always count on him.

"Okay I will try and never do that again." His laugh was loud. "There back..."

The front door opened. All three of ran over down the stair, our heads peaking over the corner. "Narfi, Váli" Our mother greeted us, a warm smile on her face. "Thor it has been to long!" she made her way up the stairs to hug the mighty god.

"Sigyn! Finally you have made your way to Midgard." Placing both of hid hand on her shoulders."Your son have been holding out on me, I hope you will update me on recent event but first lets eat!" With that Thor dragged the small goddess of loyalty and bonds toward what I assumed is the kitchen. Before the lighten god could drag her out of sight she smiled sweetly at my father, my father returned it.

"You just ate all the food upstairs and your still hungry. I think you should see a healer...a doctor Uncle Thor." Narfi followed shaking his end in disbelief.

I looked at my father he just stood there looking at the seen that had just unfolded. Like usually I couldn't read his face, but If I had to guess he looked happy.

"You know Váli it's really nice having everyone here." the trickery god voice was light, he looked at me and smiled.

"Yea, it is nice." I was telling the truth. Life is happier when the family is whole. "But we are talking about two different prospective. This is not going to last to long. It just doesn't work that way."

I could be being a little harsh but I was telling the truth. His face went blank, he was thinking.

His eyes meet mine once again "Lets gets something to eat before Narukami-kun eats it all...again."

As we made our way to the kitchen, we were greeted with pure silence. Everyone was there. Well here is goes.


End file.
